Dora's 14th Birthday: The Eternal Ordeal Part 2
by M.A.F.SXD
Summary: The hours quickly pass, and both of the dickjutsu warriors prepare themselves for the showdown. Shrek may be completely outmatched in raw power, but his determination alone may be enough to help him win this battle.


Dora's 14th Birthday: The Eternal Ordeal

Chapter 2: "The duel that shook the galaxy"

Donkey woke up to the sound of rubber clashing against wood, Shrek had been training for the past twelve hours, the duel would take place at sunset, and Shrek wanted to be prepared to fight against the metal warrior. Donkey looked at his green friend from a distance, admiring the swift way he moved his body whenever he swung his dick around, he had gotten so much more powerful in the ten years that had passed; Yet he was still so far from reaching the peak of his potential. Howard could be seen sitting on a pillar far away from where Shrek was training, for his dick caused such destruction that Howard would have trouble focusing on his meditation. Multiple objects were floating around Howard, he had been practicing for over 12 hours at this point, but he abruptly stopped his meditation all of a sudden, it was time for the two warriors to clash. The army of mercenaries had all gathered in a circle, using their technology they had formed some kind of force field around the two rivals. As a sign of respect, they both decided to wear speedos for this specific occasion, as the speedo granted both of them freedom of movement while carrying their large cylindrical packages. The rest big-dick crusaders had gathered among the crowd, all of them were nervous, they couldn't imagine the stress that Shrek was going through right now. But Shrek didn't feel any stress, he had no thoughts of failure lingering in his mind, he knew he had to do this, and if he were to fail then this universe would meet a terrible fate. Both Shrek and his shiny opponent got into their battle stances, at that moment, somewhat intense but still shitty bollywood music started playing, this meant the battle had finally begun.

Shrek waited for Howard to make the first move, but his opponent didn't move a muscle, he wasn't even in his battle stance anymore. Shrek took this as an insult, he knew that his abilities were being underestimated, Howard was showing a lack of respect for Shrek's mastery of dickjutsu. Shrek fell for Howard's taunt, and charged right towards him. Howard vanished out of thin air. Shrek started seeing multiple Howards, having surrounded him completely. They started closing in on the helpless ogre as their bulge grew larger and larger, getting ready to penetrate that sexy green asshole. Out of desperation Shrek spun his dick in such a way that it allowed him to levitate, this was a technique he had never used before, but because of the small space he had inside the arena it was a better option than using the move『 POGO DICK 』to escape his current scenario. Shrek tried to keep a distance from his opponent and thought of a way to counter Howard's speed, Shrek kept on floating upwards until he hit what seemed to be an invisible ceiling, at that same moment Howard teleported behind Shrek and before Shrek could do anything Howard used 『 BIG DICK SLAM 』and sent Shrek back to the cold and unforgiving surface of the arena. Shrek jumped back on his feet and charged yet again, Howard was ready for this next move... Or so he thought. Shreked used his dick as a hurdle and launched himself right to the invisible barrier, then he used 『 POGO DICK 』to ricochet himself off that wall, he then started repeating that process over and over again bouncing off every wall of the arena, he kept on accelerating more and more to the point that he had become a dick rocket, that kept on breaking the sound barrier with every single time the rocket came in contact with a wall. After building up so much momentum, Shrek launched himself towards the metal warrior. Howard wasn't ready for Shrek's attack, he knew he couldn't dodge it, so he instead prepared himself for the impact that was to come, and got into a defensive stance.

The impact that Shrek's dick and balls made against Howard's metal body created a whirlwind, that even the audience was being affected by. Shrek kept on trying to drill his dick through Howard's sperm shield, which was as hard as diamonds. "IT'S ALL OGRE NOW!" Screamed the layered warrior, Howard was still struggling against Shrek's attempt to penetrate him, he decided that he couldn't win this battle. So Howard resorted to break Shrek emotionally. "You know why Donkey Kong has been able to successfully snatch Dora away from you crusaders over and over again?" Shrek's onslaught grew slightly weaker "DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK HER NAME!" Howard continued to stab at Shrek's emotions. "Because you aren't enough for her, you can't satisfy the lust she has for Donkey Kong's superior dick, hoes ain't loyal." Shrek's onslaught grew even weaker at hearing this, he was at a loss of words and didn't know how to respond to what Howard had said. Howard saw this as an opportunity and used his nearly infinite speed to get out of his predicament, once again he "teleported" behind Shrek and was ready to finish the job, but Howard found that he was unable to move.

Howard couldn't move, his legs refused to take another step forward, he looked down and found that his feet were stuck in a white gooey substance, with hints of green at some points. Howard knew exactly what he was looking at, and yet he couldn't believe it. "H-How… This isn't possible! There simply wasn't enough time for you to do all this!" Shrek slowly turned around to face the trapped alien, and at that moment Howard knew that he had lost. Shrek looked at the alien menacingly, his face covered in shadow, all except for his glowing green eyes. Howard felt a gooey substance touch his neck, and looked up to see that the invisible ceiling was covered with Shrek's thick semen. Howard now understood what Shrek had done, during his special move『 PENILE PINBALL 』Shrek had been constantly nutting into the barriers of the arena at incredible speeds, to create a sticky floor. Shrek was unaffected by the sticky floor, for shrek was still levitating using his new move『 COCK CHOPPER 』Shrek laughed at the state of his opponent, who was now only waiting for shrek to finish the job. Out of nowhere, what seemed to be a smooth jazz remix of "All Star" could be heard very faintly. "Howard, you made one very simple, but very important mistake, only one." Howard looked at Shrek, silently begging for mercy. "You disrespected a woman." As soon as Shrek had finished his one liner, he launched a flurry of attacks using his dick, but also his arms. Every time that he hit Howard, he shouted one word.

" **NARA NARA NARA NARA NARA NARA NARA NARA NARA NARA NARA NARA NARA NARA NARA NARA NARA NARA NARA NARA NARA NARA NARA NARA NARA NARA NARA NARA NARA NARA NARA NARA NARA NARA NARA NARA NARA NARA NARA NARA NARA NARA NARA NARA NARA NARA NARA NARA…"**

Shrek turned away from Howard and posed for the audience, he then turned back to face his opponent and finished him off "... **SAYO** _ **NARA!**_ " shouted the buff green ogre as he slapped him with his thick veiny ogre dick one last time, the finishing blow had managed to launch Howard across the stage and break the invisible barrier despite having been stuck to the ground with Shrek's semen. Once Shrek had finally finished the fight he noticed that the crowd had been silent for quite a long time. Shrek then turned around to face the audience, and in triumph raised his right arm towards the sky. The silence broke, and the crowd started cheering for the green warrior, but Shrek had not killed Howard, despite the vile things he had said about his one true love, he respected Howard as a fellow warrior. Howard was still lying on the ground, facing the sky, and he realized he had lost in a battle of wits. Even if Shrek didn't have the same overwhelming power that Howard had, Shrek had outsmarted him. Shrek didn't make the mistake of underestimating his opponent, and because of that he had come out victorious. Howard respected the strong, and because of that he admired Shrek's prowess and the big-dick crusaders' nearly impossible goal. Howard stood up, walked up to Shrek, and gave him the thiccest connection man had ever seen. Howard then turned around and looked at the T-Series mercenaries, and gave a speech. "For years I have served under this proud and diverse group of mercenaries, each one of you having come from far off places. This group is my pride and joy, it has given me the happiest years of my life. For all these years I had sworn to fight for each and every one of you, but I think the time has come for me to leave. Howard didn't have the courage to look at the crowd, he was sure that he would be publically humiliated, but the crowd responded by applauding their most respected warrior. Howard looked up at his comrades and tried to hold back tears, the leader of the mercenaries walked towards his long time friend, and gave him a manly hug. "You have done more than what we ever could've asked for, if you truly wish to depart with the big-dick crusaders you can do so." Howard couldn't believe what he was hearing "But what about Donkey Kong? He won't tolerate your betrayal! He'll hunt each and every one of you until the end of time!" The mercenary captain was nodding along with every word that Howard spoke. "Which is why you must go with the crusaders, you must assist them in defeating Donkey Kong, you have aided us for all these years, we know that you can do the same for them. This is our last request for you, defeat Donkey Kong so we and the rest of this strange universe will no longer have to fear him." Howard humbly accepted the captain's request, and looked at the crusaders. "I'm not sure to what extent I can of use to you be in combat, but I can offer you my ship as a means of transport." Before Howard even finished what he was saying, his ship had materialized before the big-dick crusaders. "But first, I will introduce you to someone that will be of great aid to us."

The End (of chapter 2)


End file.
